


Shield High School Alternate Ending

by TiffOdair



Series: Shield High School [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffOdair/pseuds/TiffOdair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the alternate ending for my other story Shield High School which starts up after Chapter 51. I admit it is depressing and the only reason it is Rated M is because it is Kind of Gruesome</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tony

Nat's POV:

I break the door open and my nose is assaulted by a horrid smell. I gasp and before looking up at the scene before me I run and shut down the elevator and turn off my comm.

I return to the bathroom and finally look at what I found behind the locked door. In Tony's old bathroom I found him. He was sitting in his oversized bathtub that is filled with his own blood. There is no bottle of alcohol to be seen so I know he really meant this and he didn't do it because he was in a depressed drunken stupor. I find what he used to slice his veins opened with, not a blade but a piece of broken mirror. It was sitting beside the note laying on the vanity.

Dear friends;

I am sorry to leave you all like this, I know I'm a hypocrite since I got mad when Natasha did it but now I understand her. I knew this would happen if I lost one more person. The person I lost this time hit me harder than losing my own parents. I realized I lost Pepper because I couldn't get my head on straight and just ask her to prom and show her that I love her.

So Pepper I am sorry I left you but you need to be happy and I know you can't be with me. I hope you finally can be happy. Just know that I will always love you Pep.

Bruce buddy, my science brother. I am glad that I found someone to share my love of science with. In my will I left all of my labs to you. I hope you use them to find that cure you are looking for.

Thor, I know we won't all that close and we fought quite a bit. So point break don't take this hard just remember I never liked rainy weather.

Clint my pranking buddy. I hope you carry on our legacy and follow through on that prank on Nick. Also I hope you enjoy the view from the roof of the tower. I set up you a shooting range up there and I also made you new and improved bow.

Natasha I know we never got along to well but I saw you as an annoying little sister I never had. Treat Steve right for me and help him through this. I understand if this upsets you little red but you have the right to cuss at my dead body all you want.

Steve I know for a fact you are going to take this hard. Do not I repeat not blame yourself for not seeing this coming, no one did. None of you could have stopped me either. Just know I will be at your side for everything. I will be at your wedding; I will even be there when you meet your first child. I hope he is the perfect mix of you both. Just know that I will keep my promise even after this.

This is the end of my story but guys yours are all just getting good.

Anthony Howard Stark.

I finished reading it and actually found tears in my eyes. I go to the hallway and sit on the floor by the closed door. I call 911 and give our location when I hang up I finally get a chance to break down and let my walls fall.

Before I know it I hear Steve's footsteps coming towards me. I see the question in his eyes and I just nod in response. I get up and put the note in Steve's pocket, I know he knows what it is but he doesn't mess with it. He makes a move towards the closed door and I catch his arm.

"No Steve, you don't need to see that."

"I am sorry you had to find him baby. I know it's going to be hard to unsee that." He says as he embraces me.

"I will be fine," I whisper before I go to start the elevators back up.

I lead Steve to the garage as the people go collect Tony.

"We should get back to the house and inform the others," I say.

"Yeah but let's take a cab I don't think I can drive," he admits. In the cab I message each of the boys and Pepper.

By the time we reach the house they are all there. I walk in and I forgot that I had some of Tony's blood on my hand from the vanity table.

"No!" shouts Pepper.

Steve hands Tony's note to Bruce before leading me upstairs to clean up. When we come down Bruce still holds the folded note while Clint tries to comforts Pepper.

"Here Steve, I cannot read it aloud," Bruce says holding out the paper towards Steve. I grab it knowing that Steve wouldn't be able to read it aloud either. I take my time reading each part to them. Then I set the paper down and I go upstairs to go find my release.

Bruce's POV:

Tony left me all of his labs. Why would he do that for me? I recall confiding in him once after school in the lab that I wanted to find a cure for the other guy so I could be myself. So I could live with Betty without the fear of possibly hurting her in anyway. I am sad Tony is gone but I am glad that in his final moments he thought of his friends.

Clint's POV:

I can't believe Tony's gone. Who else is going to assist me in my pranks? Our biggest prank was in the making. We were planning on pranking Fury before we graduated. I also cannot believe he remembered from a few months ago that I told him I wanted to build me a shooting range in a high altitude place with a new bow and some special arrows. I wish he would have been here to show me it in person but now I guess he cant. The world lost a very good, smart man today.

Thor's POV:

Tony's gone? But how could this be he always seemed so carefree. How can you be that depressed and nobody knows? I want to cry but when I am to emotional I know that it causes the weather to act up. Tony doesn't want me to allow my emotions to control me. He wishes for me to be strong and I will. I feel bad that Natasha had found him. She seems so fragile since her near death coma I know she is very strong but that can harm even the strongest of people. I shall watch out for her just in case.

Pepper's POV:

I loved Tony so very much. This kills me to know that I will never see his smile or hear his laugh ever again. All because I doubted him and said yes to Hammer. I cannot believe I lost Tony forever because of one simple word. I never thought Tony was attached I thought it was all a game for him. He was never the settling down type. Now he's gone because of me but he still loves me even though he isn't here. I need to go home; I need privacy to mourn my soul mate without an audience. With that I run from the house and to my own to mourn my lost love.

Steve's POV:

My best friend is gone. The guy I told everything, from my love for Natasha, the proposal, our inability to not have a child. He knew it all. He knew that I would blame myself for not seeing his depression. I am glad to know he didn't break our promise. We promised to be there for each other no matter what happens. He had told me that he planned to propose to Pepper at Natasha and mines wedding. He told no one but me. He had written that he believed that Natasha and I will conceive a son. I hope we do so I may name him, with Nat's approval, James Anthony Rogers. But for now I must let tony go and be there for my fiancé. I know that the next few months are going to be difficult for us all.

A/N: So the Epilogue is coming next!


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue

Steve's POV:

I wake to my son crying and I get up to allow Natasha to sleep in. James is a lot like me including the fact that he is up by 6:30 every morning. Natasha and I live with James in an apartment at Stark towers. Natasha fully took over Stark industries after leaving active duty when we found out she was pregnant.

It took 4 years after our wedding for us to conceive. The wedding itself was beautiful and I could feel Tony's presence by my side during the whole thing.

Once I reach the room from which the cries came I am snapped from my flashback. I pick up my beautiful 3 month old son and I go to the living room. My son has my eyes and his mother's hair but he tends to have his moms attitude sometimes.

Today makes exactly 7 years since Tony's suicide, and every year the team meets up to have a big breakfast before going to his grave.

I dress James in a onsie that reads 'My mommy is Awesome!' I then write Nat a note informing her I went to the pent house and I have James. Once I reach the pent house I notice Clint is already up there.

"Good Morning," I say as I adjust the wiggling baby in my arms.

"Oh hey, I was just about to start breakfast," Clint says. "How is my little buddy?" Clint says in a baby voice as he notices James.

"So how is Bobbi's mission going?" I ask.

"Well it is keeping her away for an additional week or two but it's good," replies Clint.

"Hey Boys," calls a familiar voice.

"Good morning Mrs. Banner," I say politely as I turn to see Betty. She blushes at the use of her new last name; her and Bruce have been away on a month long honeymoon until last night.

"Oh my, James is so big!" she says as she sees him. "May I hold him?"

"Sure but he gets kind of squirmy so be careful," I say handing over my son.

He starts to whimper but Betty sooths him by cooing, "Shush little precious boy you are safe with Aunt Betty."

Once he quiets down I go to help Clint with breakfast. Not long after that I hear James start to cry but he quiets down quickly. I go out expecting to see Nat holding him but am surprised to find Thor rocking in place holding my son.

"Wow Thor you are good at that," I say.

"Yes well I have a younger brother plus I used to volunteer at the orphanage in Asgard as I child." Thor says and then I see his eyes start to water. "I always wanted a child of my own." Thor then smiles and goes to sit down with James.

I know it has been hard on him for the last few years. Jane died in a car accident on the way to our High school graduation. We were all informed before we got our diplomas. Sif came down a week later to help her best friend cope with the loss. It took Thor 5 years to feel okay again and they have been a couple ever since.

I notice that Sif and Bruce has also joined the others in the living room so I decide to go check on Nat.

I find her in our bathroom, her arm bleeding and a razor blade in her hand. I knew I should have stayed with her. This is the first time since this day last year that she cut. "Natasha," I say and she looks up.

"I am so sorry that I did it but I keep seeing their bodies, those moments. I know I am a bad person I am so weak," she cries.

"Natasha Alianovna Rogers you are not a bad person and you are definitely not weak. Most people wouldn't have lasted this long after finding one body let alone two," I say before I kiss her. "Come on let's get you cleaned up, James is upstairs with his Uncle Thor right now." I get up and grab the first aid kit to clean up her arm and bandage it.

I pull her off the floor and kiss her again. When I kiss her I feel like a teenager all over again. We go to our closet to find today's outfits. She chooses a nice black sweater dress with grey leggings and black flats, while I dress in a white shirt and black pants. I help Natasha brush her hair, which has grown out.

As we enter the pent house we are greeted by the sound of our son giggles. We soon see him on the floor looking at Thor and Sif making silly faces at him. I head to the kitchen as Nat silently goes to sit near her son.

"Hey Clint how is it going with breakfast?" I ask.

"Well everything is done I just need to set the table," he answers as he gets the plates.

"Sorry I left you with all the work," I apologize.

"No don't you start it Steve. I know today is a hard day to Natasha especially. You needed to help your wife, who is my best friend, so I understand just don't apologize."

"Okay but at least let me set the table," I say taking the plates from him. I set the table and put the food out. "Breakfast is done," I say as I walk in the living room.

Everyone slowly walks to the dining area except for Natasha who stays seated. She looks lost and in a trance so I go and pick up James and set him on her chest. As soon as I sat him down she snaps back to reality.

"Hey James Anthony Rogers how is my little boy," she coos. She goes to the table and sits James in his highchair between us and I help her in her seat before taking my seat at the head of the table. At the other end of the table sits and empty seat where Tony should be.

I fix my plate as the others do to. I fix Natasha's usual breakfast for this day, which is a small helping of scrambled eggs that she picks at but doesn't eat. I notice Thor's eyes lock on Nat's bandaged wrist but he doesn't say anything.

After breakfast we all prepare to leave. Natasha and I go dress James as the others go change, and we all meet up in the parking garage. We got Nat a new car once we learned of her pregnancy so now her main car is a Nissan Altima. Thor and Sif along with Bruce and Betty pull off in Thor's updated Silverado. Clint gets the passenger seat beside me while Nat sits in the back with James.

A few minutes later we pull up at Tony's family cemetery. We walk to the very back to the two head stones side by side.

Anthony Howard Stark and Virginia Pepper Potts, 'Together in death'.

It has been exactly 7 years today since we lost them both. Natasha went to check on Pepper later that night only to find she slit her own throat. We waited to have both their funerals once Pepper's parents returned from their vacation.

Our senior year in high school was the worst year of my life. Natasha and I lost a child and ourselves that year. Then we all lost Tony, Pepper, and Jane by the end of it.

It was also a good year too. We formed the avengers and all found our soul mates.

Even though our past was grey we come to find our future holds bright colors.

We found out after Bobbi's mission that she was pregnant with Clint's son Francis and they were married a few months later.

A year later Thor and Sif were married in Asgard.

Ten months after that Bruce and Betty had their daughter Bethany.

Two years later Thor and Sif had the heir of Asgard miss Torunn.

Not long after that Clint and Bobbi have Virginia and Daniel, and Bruce and Betty had their son Bruce ll.

Natasha and I were happy with James and knew we would never have another child. We were proved wrong and when James was six we had Natalia.

When James was 16 and Natalia was 10 our world went grey again.

The Avengers and other agents were called into a major battle. We fought hard and won the battle, but in my mind we lost.

Bruce and Betty later moved to Arizona and never joined us again.

Thor was left raising his daughter Torunn by himself because Sif died in that battle.

I raised James, Natalia, Francis, Virginia, and Daniel on my own. Because Clint, Bobbi and my Russian Assassin fell in that battle also.

Our children were all specially trained by us before that battle occurred. So once I became director of SHIELD, James took over and led the next generation of Avengers.

Now I sit old and grey on my front porch in the countryside. I was able to watch each of our children grow and I even gave away Natalia and Virginia at their weddings. Now I look out at our grandchildren knowing the others never got a chance to truly meet them. As I sit in my rocker with Thor out playing with the children I feel the presence of all my friends and I feel like a high school student all over again.

A/N: Ta-da it's over well this one at least. Review let me know what you want me to keep in the other one. I already have on vote to kill off Jane and bring in Sif. Since I am a major Thor/Sif shipper it's all up to you. REVIEW!


End file.
